Have a Snow Cone
Voice: What An Animal! Have A Snow Cone. Starring Flaky, Manfred Macavity and Ash. (the episode plays) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ip3kstPc54R7IPNumcCbaFjbEd7eMUiO (when Flaky is skiing) (Thinking she's scared of skiing down a big hill) (and is safe at last) (She pants) (for breath) Flaky: How's that? (seems pleased) Ash: Very good, Practicing makes perfect. Flaky: Thanks, Mom. You're the best. (Later) (a later card is seen) Narrator: Later... (Flaky was walking) (along) Flaky: Ow! Hey! Who did that?! (Manfred laughs): Sp Shaky, How you like that? (Manfred laughs): So Shaky, How you like that? Flaky: Holy shoot! It's Manfred! Manfred: Try another. Flaky: Okay! That's it! Want a piece of me?! Flaky: Hey! Stop it! (Manfred laughs) Flaky: Oh, that does it! You've asked for it! Flaky: Why, you... (She growled and walked away) Flaky: Stupid cat. I'll show him who's tough. Narrator: Day two... (Flaky walks along) (humming a tune) (Then Manfred skied past her) Flaky: Oh! Watch where you're going. (Flaky spins round) Flaky: Ooh... Not again. Manfred: Oops. Better stay out of the way, Shaky. Flaky: That's Flaky to you, Manfred. Narrator: Day three... Manfred: Hey, Flake. Flaky: Yes, Manfred? What is it? Flaky: Hmm? Flaky: Uh-oh. Oof! (Manfred Laugh) Flaky: Ho ho. Very funny. Ha ha. It is to laugh. Narrator: Day four... (Flaky walks along) Flaky: What a lovely day it is. Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey, Flaky. How's it go? Flaky: It's going fine. Flaky: But not for me. I have a problem. Flaky: Something's upsetting me. Stephen Squirrelsky: What is? Flaky: It's Manfred. He loves teasing me. So this never gives me the chance to show him who's tough. Stephen Squirrelsky: Flaky, Violence won't help that. Flaky: What else would help to cut the carrot and break the ice? (Flaky gets hit by another snowball and she rolled down the hill) Flaky: Whoa! Help me! Flaky: Oof! Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dear. Flaky: Well, don't just stand there. Get me out of this snow. (He pulls her out) Flaky: Thanks, Stephen. What else can possibly help me to fight Manfred? (Manfred laughs): What a dope. Flaky: That's Manfred again. Narrator: Day five... (Day Five card is shown) A Christmas Story - Ralphie Beats Up BullyA Christmas Story - Ralphie Beats Up Bully https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XvijyBIgazE (Flaky walks along when suddenly a snowball hits her in the face) (Manfred chuckles with joy) Manfred: Did you like snow cone, Flakers? Or should it have a raspberry flavor in it? (Laughs) Flaky: As if I really look this? Manfred: Nah! Flaky: Okay. That does it. I've had enough. Now the time has come for me to give you some punishments you'll ever have. (Flaky shakes) Manfred: What's the matter? Gonna sob? Come on, Try it. Let me see. Try. Try. Go ahead. Flaky: I hope this will work out fine. This will teach Manfred a lesson. He'll see what happens. A Christmas Story - Ralphie vs. Skut FarkusA Christmas Story - Ralphie vs. Skut Farkus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UbzObyvBslw (Flaky gets a big temper and charges at Manfred) Manfred: Now, now, Flaky. Listen to me. I'm so sorry, but I didn't mean to do that. (Flaky just beats him up) Manfred: Steady on. Watch it. Hold it. Please listen to me. I'm sorry. (Everyone just looks at Flaky beating Manfred up) Manfred: Help! Somebody please! Please help me! Flaky's beating me up! And it seriously hurts badly! (Stephen gasps when he saw Flaky beating him up and goes to get someone) (for help) Flaky: You may have hurt my feelings, but this will show you who's tough, and I know that violence can't break the ice, but will only help to cut the carrot. (She keeps beating him up, Until) Ash: Sweetie! (Flaky didn't listen once) Ash: Sweetie! Are you listening to me?! (She shakes her to snap out of it) Ash: Flaky, Stop! (Flaky sobs) (in Pinkie Pie's voice and hugs into Ash) (Manfred moans) Manfred: Oh no. Not again. I can't Flaky injured me. That's it. Ash: Don't worry, Flaky. You'll be safe from harm. I'm only here to save you. For you're the best daughter for me to love. (She walks away with her) Manfred: Well, now, if you were to be beaten up, this would be the way to do so. Once I'm finally aided, I'll meet up with The Meanies 80's, Springbaky, Chimpy, and Boar Twenty Five, and we'll call Teresa Pussy Poo, Lionel Diamond, The Greasers, The Smoking Crew, The Rowdy Ruff Boys, The Greaser Dogs, and other villains to come and join us to get Flaky, Stephen, and his friends in other film spoof travels like some of Dalmatian Tunes' spoofs, Fox Prince's spoofs, and TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's other spoofs. Stephen Squirrelsky: Gosh. That's smarts him. (smirks with joy) (Later at home, Ash puts a hot towel on Flaky's face) Flaky: Ah... Flaky: Snowballs. Ash: If snowballs hit your faces, this hot blanket will help to cool your face. (Flaky sighs) Ash: Well done for standing up to Manfred. He deserves to learn his lesson. Ash: But violence and temper tantrums will not do for a bully, Like Manfred. Okay? Flaky: Yes, Mother. I understand. Though I've got a bad feeling about this. (Later when Flaky's asleep, A light bulb popped out of her head) (that give her a special idea) Flaky: I got it. (snickers with joy) (Later that morning) (The Next Day is shown with Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs) Narrator: The Next Day... Manfred: Where's Shaky, If she's around? (looks around and seems puzzled) Flaky: Looking for me? Manfred: Huh? Oh hi Flaky. Such a surprise, I'd dare say! (He tosses a snowball at her as she dodges it) Manfred: Dang. I missed. Flaky: My turn. Manfred: Just try it and I'll do the same. (Flaky pulls out a snowball gun, Manfred gasps) Manfred: Oh mama. This is going to hurt. Let's see how many I can dodge. (Flaky shoots as Manfred gets hit by many snowballs) Manfred: Ow! Ow! Ooh! Wow wow whoa! Stop it! Please, Flaky! Cut it out! (Flaky keeps shooting) Manfred: Ooh eek ooh aah ah ow ow ouch ouch owie! (Flaky stops shooting when Manfred's buried in snowballs) Manfred: Help! Someone! Anyone! Get me out of this snow! Flaky: That'll beat him. (giggles with joy) (Scene ends) (and closes) The End. SPLAT! (Credits plays) (and stops) Category:Episodes Category:What An Animal! Category:What An Animal! Episodes